Hot Mess
by Peridots
Summary: Shameless, filthy, smut. Edge and original character. Oneshot. Takes place around August 2006.


Edge sat quietly in his hotel room, getting his ear blown off by his girlfriend, Lita. The redhead crossed her arms, steam practically coming out of her ears. "Do you wanna explain yourself!?" She demanded, bottom lip being chewed off by her canines. Edge just looked down at his boots, not really wanting to talk.

"Fine! I'll talk!" Lita said, brushing her crimson hair behind her shoulder. Edge winced, knowing that this was going to be rough. "Tell me why, for the third time, you get your ass smoked by Cena!? You should be the WWE Champion! I'm always here to help you!" She exclaimed, practically raging. He sighed, moving his hair from his face, before looking up.

"Amy-it's your fault" Those words echoed around the room. Lita's jaw dropped, her hands falling to her sides. "My fault! You gotta be kidding me! You're the one who speared Cena in the first place! Getting yourself disqualified!" She fumed, not going to take this any longer. He kept looking down at his shoes, not wanting to listen. Lita watched him, her heart beating inside her chest.

"You know what? Fine! Sulk, you're a loser anyways!" Her words danced around in his head, and it hurt him deep. Anger flowing through her, she left the room, making sure to slam it on the way out.

The last few weeks have not been going well, nor today. Just earlier on RAW, Edge got screwed of another title shot. But he knew he couldn't be upset, now that him and Lita were having the biggest of problems. To tell you the truth, he really didn't care anymore. They've been arguing lately, and he knew it wasn't going to last. He honestly didn't give a rats ass, she could jump off a cliff and he wouldn't give a shit.

Standing at the far end of the hall, was Selene, her dark eyes watching as the crimson-haired Diva stormed out of the room. Lita marched down the hall, her combat boots burning tracks into the carpet. Selene smirked, her lips quirking as they looked at each-other.

"Hey, Amy" Selene taunted, her hand on her hip. Lita stopped, and spinned around, anger in her hazel eyes. "Fuck off" She snapped. Selene giggled, watching as she turned back around. Making sure the redhead was out of sight, she leaned off the wall, and sauntered down the hall, heading to one superstar's room.

Edge sat on the large bed, his eyes fixed on the televison. Flicking through channels, his eyes widened as a very intense porno scene came on. Just watching the girl moan made his face turn red. Face-palming himself, he flicked the televisison off. Sitting in the quiet, he couldn't get his mind off of what happened. He speared an innocent girl because Lita demanded that she was the right-full Women's Champion.

The door suddenly creaked slightly, making him jump and rop the remote. "Amy-" He started, but his jaw dropped when he saw how it was.

Selene stood before him, lust in her midnight eyes. Edge was shocked, he couldn't believe she was here, and looking so hot. Her curvaceous figure and breasts were supported well by a lingerie-style tube top, the clothing barely covering anything. Her fit and smooth legs were shaped over in black leather pants, looking like somebody threw paint on her.

"Selene-what are you-" He was cut-off. Selene moved forward, pressing a blue nail to his lips, shutting him up. "Shh, no need to speak" She said, her voice soft and was mute, but couldn't hold in the moan when she trailed her fingers across the back of his neck.

Shuddering softly, he found his voice, but couldn't help to stutter.

"W-what are you doing here? I don't think you should-" He was muted once more, moaning as she pinched the sensitive flesh behind his ear. Selene pouted her red lips, liking the way he was sounding.

"What's the matter?" She taunted, moving over to stand infront of him. He gulped, trying hard not to stare at her legs. Selene smirked, this time scooting into his lap, feeling the sudden swelling below. "Don't worry Adam" She started, gliding her finger tips gently across the side of his neck.

"Amy's not gonna find out…" Her voice trailed off, her fingers tracing his fine chin shape, moving up as her nails ran across his bottom lip. Edge couldn't move, but cringed when she pressed her lips firmly into his, making him melt. He could feel her breasts pressed onto his chest, making his heart beat inscrease. Unable to help himself, his hands gripped her by the hips, pulling her to him. His hands gripped her thighs, running up and down the fine leather. Her tongue coated the inside of his mouth, before moving from his lips, trailing her tongue along side his cheek, before biting his ear.

Edge winced as her sharp teeth pinched him softly. Feeling his body react to her, Selene leaned back, her crystal eyes boring into his. She postured herself, her hands going behind her to find the zipper holding her top together. Slowly, she unzipped the fabric, the sound echoing. Pulling the skimpy lingerie from her body, it fell to the floor.

Edge looked back up, her now in a sexy black bra. His heartbeat increased in minutes, eyeing her frame as if it were candy. Selene pouted, this time moving from his throbbing lap to stand to her feet. Pressing her hands to his chest, she pushed him back, and he was now staring up at her on his back. His arms were placed aside him, but he had to stare.

"We shouldn't-" He said, not wanting to continue. Selene giggled softly, cutting him off once she slid onto his lap, feeling his buldge all the way.

"I'm here to make you feel beautiful" She spoke soft words, his face blossoming to a red in the process. She watched as he nodded mutely, accepting her. Selene looked down, kicking off her heels, before re-positioning herself on his lap. She looked down again, her eyes taking wonders into his cock suddenly growing from her position on him. Biting her bottom lip,she ran a finger down his chest, also gripping the bottom of his watched her, feeling vulnerable as she slowly pulled up his wife-beater, exposing his flushed skin to the cold air of the room.

Sliding her pierced tongue into his mouth, she pressed her hips into his hips, making a soft groan escape. Moving down, she kissed his neck, trailing her full lips over his skin. He couldn't move, he felt like he was binded down, immobile. Selene pulled his shirt up high, his chest now in view for her liking. Pouting, she went to kiss hi lips, but purposely slid downwards, sliding her tongue over his nipple.

Edge moaned, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to move. She merely teased him, the pierced part of her tongue rolling over his skin. She moved downwards, moving her lips to kiss his side. His nipples were now hard, as beaded bits of flesh glistened under the ceiling light. Whimpering, he arched somewhat, as she made her way downwards, her tongue teasing his naval. She leaned up, him looking at her.

Selene's hands were behind her, un-hooking her bra. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, never being intimate with this girl. If 'Taker ever found out about this, he'd be a deadman. He was positive. They were in the Ministry together, but as friends, not anything more.

Before he knew it, he clothing was off, and thrown to the other side of the room. Her body was in full-view of him, and he couldn't help himself. Selene leaned back down, her hands now ripping at his shirt, attempting to pull it off. Lifting his arms up, he let her pull the fabric off his sculpted arms. Leaving him in a pair of leather pants, she smiled, his was a very beautiful scene.

Selene moved her finger around his naval, continuing until she stopped at the waist of his fitting pants. Edge watched her, her blue nails unclasping his belt, pulling it through his belt loops. With that out of the way, she undid his pants, teasingly pulling the zipper down, until his Calvin Klein boxers were exposed. Her eyes lit up when she felt him get hard underneath. Liking his body, she pulled the pants down low enough to reveal his chisseled hips. Not taking his eyes off her, he cringed, waiting nervously as her fingers traced the hem of his boxers.

Part of him new what they were doing was wrong, but the other part of him wanted her badly, very badly. She was a very beautiful girl, and what she was doing to him right now, made him want to explode. Selene arched her eyebrows, pursing her lips together as she slid his boxers down, revealing his throbbing erection. She was some-what shocked-who knew what Edge hid under his tight would be so nice?

Taking that in, she leaned down, her eyes watching him. Edge couldn't registure what was happening before it did. She slid her mouth over his skin, making his green eyes roll into the back of his head. He moaned, biting his tongue as she recked havoc on his body. "Selene-" He, another growl of pleasure escaping his lips.

Edge could feel his body reacting to her, and he soon came. She accepted, swallowing hard as she did. He felt relief, panting slightly. Leaning up, she wiped her mouth, now on her knees. Edge sighed, his erection still raging from her touch. Opening his eyes, he watched as she stood to her feet, unzipping her pants. She pulled the leather material down her smooth legs, revealing her lacey black thong. His jaw dropped, as she slowly sat back ontop of him, his erection pressing to her clit.

"Adam.." She moaned softly, teasing her own nipples. He watched her , licking his lips. "Do you wanna make me feel good?" She taunted, lifting her arms above her head as her beautiful hair fell over her tattooed arms. Edge nodded, his eyes raking over her body. Selene looked at him them, her eyes filled with desire.

"Then make me"

He let out a smirk, sitting up once the pressure on his arms were gone. As he did, he pulled her to him, making her yelp with delight. He then kissed her, his lips moving so smoothly, his tongue coating hers. For a moment there, she could feel herself dampen. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. His tongue was like a snake, moving and swirling around where it wanted to go, and she loved it. He didn't waste any time, and soon, she was under him.

"C'mon Adam, show me why they call you the 'Rated R Superstar'" She teased him, moaning for fun.

Edge grinned, licking his lips. He moved downwards, his lips now assaulting her neck. The feeling was incredible. He bit her softly, making her moan. He suddenly bit down harder, making her gasp. Continuing with what he was doing, he pinned her arms above her head, his tongue rolling over her breasts. Now she was going to get some real torture. She could feel his erection grow, just from watching her face and the sounds she made. He leaned down, his sharp teeth gripping her thong strap. She smiled, the feeling unbearable. He pulled it up, before pulling the lingerie down her smooth legs, her nude persona giving him fantasies.

Selene gasped, arching as his mouth enveloped over her. He pressed his tongue into her clit, making her hips buckle. He teased her with his tongue, the sensation making her body temperature rise. "Adam, work me hard" The words were like demands. It made him a little frustrated, and he pinched her clit, making her cry with pleasure. "You asked for it"

Edge pressed a finger to her swollen sex, feeling her wetness. Feeling her throb, he then shoved two fingers inside of her, making her cringe. "Now who likes the torture?" He taunted, shoving his fingers in harder. Selene felt herself dampen, the feeling was incredible. Pushing them in and out, he pinched her once more, feeling her juices spill on his fingers. Stopping, he licked his fingers, tasting her.

Brushing his hair back, he spread her legs, adjusting himself between them. Pulling his leather pants down to his knees, he placed each hand on each side, before inserting himself inside of her. Selene smiled, the sensation made her body melt with pleasure. Arching her back, she moaned as he rocked her at a steady pace. Throwing her arms over his broad shoulders, she leaned her head back. Edge picked up somewhat, his hands moving over her breasts. He bent her back, his lips working her nipples. She whimpered, his tongue teasing he skin as he held her.

Still moving inside of her, he suddenly pushed forward, grinning at her reaction. Selene wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as she bit his ear. He winced, pushing himself harder into her, feeling her tighten around him. His erection was full, and she could feel him throb inside of her, making her sweat. "That's what I'm talking about" She said, her hands playing in his soft hair.

Edge pulled her up from the bed, one arm wrapped around her. He glided his tongue inside

of her, making her suck on him. She felt the full instensity of his mouth, and she was sure it looked like he was eating her face. Edge laid her down under him, his body pressed to hers. Still sucking on her face, his hands gripped her small waist, pulling her to him. This time, he shoved himself all the way inside of him, the sound coming out of her was angelic.

"Adam!" She gasped, her blue nails digging into his back. "Fucking-!" He cursed, as she dragged her nails down his back, leaving long cuts. Looking down at her, her expression was so cute and evil. Blood trickled from the cuts, and she smeared it on her finger. Smirking, she popped her finger in her mouth, tasting the blood.

He winced, before leaning over. He looked down at her, a hard grin on his lips. She smirked, licking her full lips as her figure glistened with sweat. "You're such a fucking tease" He said, brushing his damp hair back. Selene smiled, still tasting his blood. "That's what I do, Zombie Hot is what I am" She spoke, sucking on her finger.

"And you just got some of the 'Rated R Superstar'" He taunted, pouting his lips. She rolled her eyes, staring up at him. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, if Amy doesn't mind.." She said. He bit down on his lip, his lips quirking.

"Who gives a shit, fucking you is a lot more fun, gives me more of a reason not to wear underwear when I'm in the ring" He joked.

Selene giggled, her hands now playing in his hair. This was going to be a lot of fun; Rated R is definitely her kind of pleasure.


End file.
